<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О хореографии, тридцати фунтах и розовом чемодане by Avinoel_Addams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092652">О хореографии, тридцати фунтах и розовом чемодане</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams'>Avinoel_Addams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Fat Admirer, Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Элуа случайно узнал о том, что у Энни есть фетиш на полноту. И, если честно, он наверняка мог бы просто несколько раз пошутить на эту тему, когда она вернётся от родителей, и забыть...<br/>Но любопытство у Лу всегда было сильнее рациональности, так что он решает провести над собой небольшой эксперимент, чтобы проверить, действительно ли Энн заводит, когда люди набирают вес?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Элуа/Энни</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О хореографии, тридцати фунтах и розовом чемодане</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В работе будет ооооочень много обсуждения фетиша на полноту. Прям огромное количество, я серьёзно. Так что, если это не ваше - читать очень не советую. <br/>И я буду очень рада любым отзывам на работу, как супер положительным, так и абсолютно отрицательным, но хотелось бы попросить конструктивной критики, чтобы я понимала, над чем в дальнейшем мне следовало бы поработать. :3<br/>Спасибо за внимание и приятного прочтения.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Слушай, может тебе стоит как-то... – неловко начал Майкл, - Сбавить обороты? <br/>Лу недоумённо поднял взгляд на друга, постаравшись сделать вид, что он понятия не имеет, о чём идёт речь. <br/>- «Сбавить обороты»? Ты это к чему? – непонимающе спросил Элуа, начав завязывать второй шнурок.<br/>Майкл нервно одёрнул жилетку, явно подбирая слова помягче. Его тонкие узловатые пальцы суетливо поправляли ткань уже несколько минут, и, если честно, Лу начинало раздражать стремление друга быть тактичным. <br/>- Я просто заметил… Это же новая жилетка? – издалека начал Майкл.<br/>- Слушай, если ты хочешь сказать, что я растолстел, говори прямо, - перебил Элуа, - Я заметил, что джинсы сидят на мне не так свободно, но не думал, что это такая большая проблема, - он слегка раздражённо развёл руками.<br/>- Это ведь из-за Энни, так? – неожиданно спросил Майкл, - Из-за неё ты так раздался за этот месяц, верно?<br/>- Нет! – слишком быстро выпалил Лу, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска, - С чего ты вообще это взял? – он поспешил отвести взгляд, - Ей же не нравятся толстые, сам знаешь.<br/>- Ну, я знаю только, что её бывший был худым, - вкрадчиво заметил Майкл, - Причём, задница-то у него была немаленькая, насколько я помню.<br/>Элуа на секунду задумчиво посмотрел вверх, вспоминая, как выглядел Брендон. Невысокий, стройный парень, постоянно щеголявший в чересчур обтягивающих джинсах, которые вечно выставляли его крепкую, подтянутую задницу напоказ. Всего-то. Ничего особенного. <br/>- Ну, Брендон был в хорошей форме, - растерянно отметил Лу, - Как ты из этого вывел, что я растолстел, потому что Энни это нравится?<br/>- А ты его после расставания видел? – поинтересовался Майкл, - Я вот недавно столкнулся с ним на улице.<br/>- И? Я тоже его видел, - Элуа непонимающе пожал плечами, - Да, он чуть поднабрал, но у него всё равно всё ушло не в талию, а в задницу.<br/>- Ну, то, что сейчас он носит одежду на два размера больше, уж точно нельзя описать как «чуть поднабрал», - едко заметил Майкл, - Причём, новые фунты у него ушли и в талию тоже. <br/>- Может, он просто расстроен, что Энни его бросила? – предположил Лу, хотя прекрасно знал, что это не так, - Она, по-моему, что-то говорила про его склонность заедать стресс.<br/>- Лу, брось. Ты ведь сам мне рассказывал, как Брендон жаловался на её «специфичные», - Майкл показал пальцами кавычки в воздухе, - вкусы, и что он хотел бы им соответствовать, чтобы её вернуть. Ты не упомянул про какие «вкусы» он говорил, но теперь всё стало понятно: ей нравятся полные парни, - подытожил он свой монолог, - А так как она уехала на месяц к родителям, ты хочешь сделать ей приятно, верно?<br/>- Майкл, это бред, - Элуа встал и скрестил руки на груди, - Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что Энни рассталась с Брендоном только, потому что у него не было целлюлитной задницы?<br/>Майкл растерянно замер, явно не будучи до конца уверенным, что его теория верна. <br/>- Я не толстею ради Энни и, если честно, я немного побаиваюсь её завтрашней реакции на мой вес, - уверенно соврал Лу, - Но за вечер я явно не успею ничего исправить, поэтому, увы, придётся идти так. А сейчас, извини, но у меня занятие.</p><p>***<br/>Лу задумчиво рассматривал себя в зеркало. Может, он и соврал, что не толстеет ради Энни, но вот насчёт того, что он не знает, как она к этому отнесётся, Элуа сказал чистую правду.<br/>Дело в том, что всё его предположение о том, что ей нравятся полные парни, строилось на очень хлипких доказательствах в виде упоминания Брендоном «специфичных вкусов» Энни (каких конкретно, правда, Брендон так и не сказал) и небольшой папки с рисунками обнажённых толстых парней, которую Элуа случайно обнаружил в её университетском рюкзаке.<br/>Нет, конечно, он подмечал и ещё несколько мелких деталей, вроде её склонности накладывать Лу больше еды, когда они ужинали дома, или её привычки поглаживать его низ живота (который, несмотря на все старания Элуа, так и оставался унизительно мягким), когда они просто лежали в постели и разговаривали о прошедшем дне. Но Лу не был уверен, что это не было простым проявлением заботы или любви к тактильным ощущениям в целом. <br/>Поэтому сейчас он придирчиво разглядывал своё тело, пытаясь понять, насколько катастрофично он прибавил в весе. <br/>Первым, что бросалось в глаза, была, пожалуй, его раздавшаяся задница. Вместо чуть мягковатой и слегка округлой попки теперь была рыхлая, трясущаяся при каждом шаге, грузная задница, которая еле помещалась в его старые пижамные штаны, натягивая ткань до предела. <br/>Бёдрам повезло немного больше – они просто стали чуть шире и мягче, не особо раздавшись в размерах (хотя Лу заметил пару протершихся светлых пятен на джинсах там, где бёдра явно начали касаться при ходьбе). <br/>Верх тоже не особо поменялся, за исключением, пожалуй, растолстевших, пухлых боков, которые теперь слегка нависали над поясом любых штанов, и небольшого живота, правильным изгибом выдающегося вперёд. <br/>Остальные изменения вроде чуть увеличившейся мягкой груди или неожиданно появившихся на месте высоких скул щёк были не очень заметны, а потому раздражали и пугали Элуа меньше остальных. <br/>Если быть честным, то Лу не понимал, что в таком может быть красивого. Ему его нынешнее тело казалось абсолютной противоположностью чему-либо сексуальному, но, если Энни правда это нравилось… Попробовать стоило. Набрать ещё больше ему всё равно не позволяла профессия хореографа, так что хуже, чем сейчас, стать уже не могло.<br/>И именно в тот момент, когда Элуа почти уже принял своё новое тело со всеми его недостатками, раздался звонок в дверь. <br/>Внутри у Лу всё похолодело. Он не рассчитывал увидеть Энн сегодня, они ведь договаривались встретиться завтра и сходить на полноценное свидание. У него сейчас даже не было приличной одежды, которая не сидела бы на нём в обтяжку.<br/>«А может это не Энн?» - мысленно попытался он себя успокоить, натягивая самую свободную футболку, которая только была у него под рукой, - «Может Майкл просто решил заскочить, выпить вместе, посмотреть матч?»<br/>Но за дверью стояла именно Энни, причём, явно только что приехавшая из аэропорта – у неё в руках был её извечный розовый чемодан.<br/>- Знаешь, я подумала, что слишком соскучилась, чтобы ждать завтрашнего дня, - лаконично заявила девушка, подняв глаза на Лу, - Ты же не против?<br/>- Вообще, у меня были планы. Но, наверное, они подождут до завтра, - так же коротко ответил Элуа, пропуская Энни внутрь, - Тебе ведь не принципиально, что я буду в старой пижаме? <br/>- Ты же знаешь, что, когда мы встречаемся, одежда ненадолго остаётся на нас, - флиртующе заметила Энни, приобнимая Лу за раздавшуюся талию, - К тому же, мне нравится эта пижама.<br/>Её губы мягко коснулись его шеи, оставляя на ней вдумчивый, медленный поцелуй. У Элуа в горле встал ком. Руки Энн медленно начали спускаться вниз, к его заднице. Лу неловко застыл, не зная, то ли остановить её и поговорить, то ли просто пустить всё на самотёк. <br/>Энни вопросительно подняла на него свои пепельно-серые глаза.<br/>- Ты не хотел, чтобы я приезжала?<br/>- Нет, что ты, - с губ Элуа сорвался нервный смешок, - Я всегда рад тебя видеть, просто не ожидал, что ты приедешь сегодня, - он нежно провел рукой по её коротким волосам, пропуская их через пальцы, - Я ведь совсем не готов к свиданию.<br/>- Тогда, может сразу перейдём к сексу? – кокетливо предложила Энн, - Опустим всю сентиментальщину… - она снова скользнула руками по его бокам, - И просто трахнемся? – её маленькие ладони остались на пояснице, чуть выше противной складки над тесными штанами, - Что скажешь?<br/>Элуа чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. С одной стороны, ему хотелось быстрее поговорить с Энни насчёт своего лишнего веса, но с другой стороны, ему было очень страшно услышать, что в таком виде он больше её не привлекает. <br/>- Может, мы просто посидим, обсудим, как прошла твоя поездка? – смущённо предложил Лу, кладя руки девушке на плечи, - Я, если честно, сегодня не совсем в форме для того, чтобы «просто трахнуться», на работе был такой завал, - он надеялся, что это оправдание звучало правдоподобно, - Ещё одну «тренировку» я сейчас, боюсь, не потяну.<br/>- Ладно, - Энн ещё раз коротко поцеловала его, - Можем просто уютно поболтать в кровати, я не против.<br/>Улыбка на её губах вроде бы была достаточно искренней, чтобы предположить, что Энн не станет искать в его словах подтекста, и Лу стало намного спокойнее.</p><p>***<br/>Спокойного разговора не получилось, и уже через десять минут после того, как они ушли в спальню, Энни снова спускалась губами по его шее, оставляя на ней мягкие поцелуи. <br/>- Я так соскучилась по тебе, - тихо сказала Энн, скользнув одной рукой по его пухлому бедру, - Больше не буду уезжать так надолго.<br/>От мысли, что она сейчас увидит его без одежды, Лу начинало мутить. Ему стало казаться, что хуже этой идеи и быть не могло, что сейчас Энн, сняв с него футболку, просто уйдёт, поняв, как ужасно он растолстел (хотя ей бы этого не позволила сделать её треклятая вежливость и нежелание задевать чьи-либо чувства). Элуа боялся увидеть в её глазах отвращение. <br/>- Хэй, Лу, - обеспокоенно окликнула его Энни, - Всё точно в порядке?<br/>- Да, я… - он нервно сглотнул, - Я просто хочу поговорить кое о чём… - нерешительно начал Элуа, - Но это ждёт, так что, не бери в голову.<br/>- Если ты о своём весе, то это не стоит разговора, - снисходительно заметила девушка, подняв на него свой улыбающийся, немного детский взгляд, - Ты ведь не переживаешь по этому поводу? – на этом вопросе в её голосе проскочили взволнованные нотки.<br/>- Вообще-то именно об этом, - набравшись смелости, ответил Лу, - И, да, меня волнует, что я поправился, но у меня есть на это причины.<br/>- И какие же? – слегка насмешливо поинтересовалась Энн, видимо не до конца веря его словам, - На занятиях к тебе перестанут клеиться все девки подряд? Та молоденькая тренерша перестанет вешаться на тебя? <br/>- Ты, - коротко объяснил Элуа, чувствуя, как к его щекам приливает краска.<br/>- В смысле я? – Энни непонимающе вздёрнула правую бровь, - Я никогда плохо не относилась к полным людям. И ты это знаешь, - последняя фраза была произнесена с небольшим нажимом, словно Энн требовалось дополнительное подтверждение.<br/>- Просто ты в свои двадцать явно можешь найти себе кого-то получше, чем разведённого сорокалетнего тренера, который еле достает до твоего носа, стоит тебе только надеть каблуки повыше, - откровенно выпалил Элуа, чувствуя, что ему внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, - И тебе ничего не будет стоить уйти от него, как только он потеряет форму. <br/>- Почему же я тогда до сих пор так никого и не нашла? – раздражённо спросила Энни, - Зачем мне было расставаться с Брендоном после твоего развода, если ты так плох? <br/>Лу застыл, всё ещё не полностью осознав услышанное. Она бросила Брендона ради него? Мистера Идеальный-Парень-Для-Энни, которого обожали все её родные и знакомые? Невозможно.<br/>- Мне без разницы, весишь ты сто пятьдесят фунтов или сто восемьдесят, - Энн положила свою голову ему на грудь, выписывая аккуратными пальчиками хаотичные узоры по его мягкому животу, - Чёрт, да, даже если бы твой вес перевалил за отметку триста, я бы всё равно считала тебя сексуальным, - она усмехнулась, прижимаясь к Элуа чуть крепче, - Ведь с другими я не чувствую, что я дома. Может быть, другие будут лучше трахаться, смешнее шутить и лучше относиться к эзотерике и феминизму, но рядом с ними я всё равно буду чувствовать себя чужой. А с тобой мне спокойно.<br/>Энни нежно, почти невесомо поцеловала его ключицу. Лу почувствовал, как её прохладная ладонь легла на его талию, слегка массируя его мягкий бок. <br/>- К тому же, мне нравится, что ты такой пухлый, - абсолютно искренне, с нотками детского восторга в голосе, заявила Энни, - Не знаю, как это объяснить, но тебе идёт.<br/>- Значит, всё-таки фетишистка, - довольно заметил Элуа, убирая одну из растрёпанных рыжих прядей ей за ухо, - Так и знал, что ты не просто так не могла руки оторвать от моей задницы, когда я приехал с рождественских каникул.<br/>- Пошёл ты, - беззлобно сказала Энн, - Я просто люблю, когда у парней есть за что подержаться. <br/>- В таком случае, - он выпутался из объятий девушки, затем сев на её бёдра, - тебе понравится моя нынешняя задница, - Лу пошло ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Энни, - Если честно, я не знаю, как эти старые штаны ещё не треснули по швам, - прошептал он ей на ухо, чувствуя, как по телу девушки пробегает дрожь от этих слов, - Всё-таки тридцать фунтов – неслабая прибавка в весе.<br/>- Боже, Лу, - сдавленно прошептала Энни, пытаясь запустить руки под тугую резинку его пижамных штанов, - Только не останавливайся.<br/>- Когда я сегодня смотрел на себя в зеркале, если честно, я боялся опускать глаза. Я ведь чувствовал, как она трясётся, когда я занимаюсь, как джинсы обтягивают её все сильнее с каждым набранным фунтом, - продолжал описывать Элуа, тяжело сглатывая от возбуждения, - Думаю, что все остальные тоже заметили, как сильно я растолстел. Готов поставить, что в их голове крутился только один вопрос: «Почему же он так себя запустил?»<br/>С плотно сжатых губ Энни сорвался короткий отчаянный стон. Ей явно не терпелось уже перейти к действию, но Лу хотелось ещё понаблюдать за тем, какой эффект на неё производят его слова и раздавшееся тело. <br/>- Они и не знают, что это всё – ради тебя, - Лу крепко прижался губами к её шее, оставляя на ней очередной страстный поцелуй, - Не знают, как всё это время я буквально впихивал в себя столько еды, что потом еле мог встать, только чтобы порадовать мою девочку, мою маленькую, милую девочку. <br/>Энн резко выгнулась в пояснице, толкнувшись бёдрами в воздух. Её спутанное дыхание, перемежающееся со стонами, становилось всё громче. Элуа и не знал, что её могли так возбуждать грязные разговоры. Нет, они безусловно пробовали их и раньше, но такой реакции на свои слова Лу раньше не видел. <br/>- Уверен, что та молоденькая тренерша наверняка разочаровалась, когда моя жилетка перестала сидеть так свободно, а над брюками стали заметны бока, - с каждым словом Лу расходился всё больше, превращая все свои комплексы в эротический монолог, - Особенно, когда мы танцевали в паре, ведь ей приходилось то и дело прижиматься к моему толстому животу, которого раньше там точно не было. <br/>- О, Господи, Лу! – отчаянно выкрикнула Энни, ещё сильнее сжав бёдра в надежде получить хоть какую-то разрядку, - Как же я хочу тебя! – последними словами она почти подавилась, чуть ли не выплевывая их вместе со своими отрывистыми выдохами.<br/>- Извращенка, - снисходительно бросил он, наконец стягивая с себя штаны, - Представляю реакцию твоих подруг, когда они увидят меня в следующий раз, - горячо промурлыкал ей на ухо Лу, потянувшись за презервативом на тумбочке, - Наверняка, когда я пойду, чтобы забрать ваши напитки, они скажут тебе, как я ужасно располнел, как отвратительно трясётся мой живот и мои бока, когда я смеюсь над вашими шутками, - послышался треск разрываемой упаковки, - Как округлилось моё лицо и как у меня начинает появляться второй подбородок, - он медленно вошёл в девушку, чувствуя, как её трясущиеся ноги обвились вокруг его талии, - Но они не знают, не будут знать, что ты жаждешь этого услышать. Что твои кружевные трусики, которые ты так любишь носить для меня, промокнут до нитки сразу, как только ты поймёшь, что я не успел купить одежду, которая была бы мне как раз, а не в обтяжку.<br/>Энни резко прижалась к нему, отчаянно стиснув руками его до сих пор крепкую спину. Судя по тому, что она ещё продолжала двигать бёдрами, Энн ещё не кончила, но явно уже была близка. Элуа немного ускорил темп, и его движения стали размашистее по мере приближения его собственной разрядки.<br/>- А ещё больше тебе понравится, когда ты поймёшь, что мне тесна именно та одежда, которую я покупал, уже растолстев. Ведь это может значить только одно – я продолжаю набирать вес ради тебя. <br/>На этой фразе Лу почувствовал, как Энни вдруг замерла, а затем громко застонала, напрягаясь всем телом от накрывшего её удовольствия. Она буквально билась в экстазе и горделивое осознание, что это была его заслуга, было последней мыслью Элуа перед тем, как он дошёл до своего собственного оргазма.</p><p>***<br/>- Какой же ты всё-таки засранец, - заметила Энни, выпуская изо рта облако едкого сигаретного дыма, - Так на моих… «слабостях» парни ещё никогда не играли.<br/>В её голосе помимо сарказма явно слышалось восхищение, и Лу, осознав это, ухмыльнулся. <br/>- Если бы я был засранцем, я не стал бы откармливать себя целый месяц только чтобы впечатлить тебя, - парировал он, стряхивая пепел со своей сигареты, - Потому что я всё ещё не понимаю, что может быть сексуального в лишнем весе. <br/>- Да брось, ты набрал всего лишь тридцать фунтов, - снисходительно бросила Энн, - Это вряд ли можно назвать «откармливанием». Ты легко сбросишь их, когда снова уменьшишь порции, - с лёгкой ноткой грусти заметила она, опуская голову на его плечо.<br/>- Кто сказал, что я собираюсь их сбрасывать? – поинтересовался Элуа, ехидно улыбаясь и спуская одну из своих ладоней на талию девушки.<br/>Энни резко развернулась к нему, удивлённо хлопая своими длинными ресницами.<br/>- Но… Тебе же по-прежнему не нравится быть полным… - непонимающе пробормотала она, - Я не хочу заставлять тебя оставаться таким, если тебе комфортнее в меньшем весе.<br/>Лу мягко обнял её за плечи, снова облокачивая девушку на себя.<br/>- Ты и не заставляешь, - он коротко поцеловал Энн в макушку, - Может, мне, конечно, больше нравилось своё тело, когда я весил сто пятьдесят фунтов, но видеть, как оно заводит тебя, будучи на тридцать фунтов тяжелее, мне нравится больше, - пояснил Лу, пошло улыбаясь, - Да и поддерживать эту форму намного легче, чем плоский живот. <br/>Энни в ответ лишь восторженно хихикнула, прижимаясь к Элуа ещё крепче. <br/>И Лу понял, что только ради этой детской улыбки он уже был готов набрать ещё тридцать фунтов. Чёртовы фетиши.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>